My Immortal
by licOuricE
Summary: Hermione Granger is Travis Seymour's girlfriend. Draco, Travis' bestfriend is secretly in-love with Hermione, while going out with his bride-to-be, Pansy Parkinson. then, Travis realizes that he loves Pansy more than Hermione, so he started going out with
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here except for Travis Seymour. Mrs. Joanne Kathleen Rowling owns all characters here. Please R/R. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcome but be kind in making those. Thank You...

Sorry for the disarrangement of the chapters. But now, I reformat it and here's it again, a better one. There will be an additional of characters in the next chapters so don't miss this. It's an incredible story. You'll never know what will happen when...

_** My Immortal **_

Prologue:

"Here I was... standing in this very spot where I met and loved Hermione Anne Granger. It used to be our meeting place when we were sneaking out of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When she already broke up with Travis, I tried my chances there. Usually, Hermione and me were going here, together. Yes, together, for about 2 years. We used to go to Hogsmeade weekly, where we hid from people. We sacrificed everything... I sacrificed my relationship with my father, Lucius, who disowned me; Hermione sacrificed endangering her life. We were so happy that time; we didn't think about the problems we are going to face in the future, the trials to come, the battles to fight and Voldemort's Return. My seventh and last year at Hogwarts was my most unforgettable experience in my entire life. Especially the last day of the end-of-term feast, 'somebody' surprised us. His loyal sidekicks accompanied 'him'. He looked for me, but unfortunately, I was at the Slytherin common room, and Hermione was at the Great Hall. When I came out, ('coz I've heard students screaming) I saw 'him' holding my love, his wands pointed at her. Dumbledore was nowhere to be found, but I heard someone said that he has been fighting at least 10 DEATH EATERS, 'Great man' I thought. Now, it was now or never, I've got to save her from being dead. I took out my wand and prepared to fight 'him'. I was about to shout 'Expelliarmus' when he shouted 'Crucio' at me. It did hit me, I hit my head but I still struggled to fight without my wand. It flew away, and I don't know where. Hermione told me to save myself, but I didn't. Then, in one sweep moment, I heard him shouted: "Accio wand!" and my wand flew to his direction. Then, I heard him said to Hermione "Avada Kedavra"... "NOOOOOO!!!" I shouted. I closed my eyes and began to think that it was just a nightmare, but when I opened my eyes, I saw, lying with blank eyes was my Hermione. Voldemort has escaped, he took the only soul I cared for, the only person I wanted to be with, the person who taught me how to love and be loved. Now, as I held her in my arms, crying, she can't hear me anymore. Only the winds and everyone that had witnessed the incident heard me. I swear I will get revenge. Now, 2 years after the incident, I am unfortunately engaged to Pansy, which I of course, do not love. I really don't want to do it, but how can I refuse? Where will I go? We were about to get married in seven days. Yes, that's a week from now. But I told her that I couldn't love her the way I did and still do to Hermione. After what seemed an eternity, here I am, on my room, thinking about what will happen tomorrow. I have to back out with this stupid plan. Me? Married to pansy? Imagine what my life would be. Just when I opened the door, I noticed something strange in my room. Then it turned out..."

Author: So, how do you like the Prologue?! Please R/R. Constructive criticism works here. Thank You for those who have managed to submit a review. I would also like to thank my friends who read and supported me in this story. Thank you so much guys!


	2. First Weeks, Last Year

Author's Note: Hey, guys! This is the 2nd chapter of my story... Uhmm.. Actually, tomorrow is our field trip (hehe)...err... So I'm doing this to update the story. This chapter is kinda short and a little 'boring' coz it only tells the characters' first weeks at Hogwarts. But you should read this in order to be updated on what's gonna happen next. ï

Chapter 2—First Weeks, Last Year

"Hey, Herm!" Travis shouted at his girlfriend, Hermione.

"What?! Why are you up so early?" she asked, coming closer to him.

"Actually, I'm planning to go to Hogsmeade today. I'm going to buy something," he answered.

Hermione was about to say something when her two best friends arrived.

"Hey, Travis!" Ron shouted and gave him a high five.

"What's up, buddy?" he said.

"Are we going to give her the—"Ron didn't finish his sentence because Travis placed his hand on Ron's mouth.

"Ahh, okay. We got it Ron, right?" Harry asked.

"What is it, guys? Come on tell me," Hermione interrupted.

"No. It's about boys' stuffs. Well, I see you then, bye" Travis said and gave her a wink.

He was about to go outside the school when Draco Malfoy (Harry made a frown when he saw his face), together with Pansy Parkinson arrived.

"Hey, Harry, Ron, Herm, this is Draco Malfoy." Travis introduced.

"Yeah, we knew him already. As if we care." Ron smirked.

"Guys, don't be so tough on him. Anyways, I want you to know that I would really love if you guys and Draco and Pansy will be friends, all right? Please?!" Travis pleaded.

"Uhmm, I don't think so," Harry shuddered.

Then, Draco did something that surprised them all. He held out his hand.

"I'm sorry for all. Friends?" Draco offered his hand.

Harry, Ron and Hermione hesitated for a while, then decided to shake his hand.

"Okay. See you later. Wanna come with us, Draco?" Harry asked.

"Okay. Pansy, you stay with Hermione. We've got stuffs to do," Draco said to his bride-to-be.

"Okay. We're not going to fight, don't worry" Pansy assured him.

When the boys left, Hermione asked Pansy if she knew all the "stuffs" the boys are planning to do.

"No, I don't. In fact, I'm surprised by his actions. Maybe it's something for all of us." Pansy answered.

"Ahh.. okay. You see, tomorrow is my birthday. I hope Travis doesn't forget all about it." Hermione said.

"I've known Travis so much, he's my childhood friend. He doesn't forget anything." Pansy said.

"I hope so."

The next day, Hermione woke up to see their common room empty and lights out. She tried to open the lights, and when the lights went on, she was surprised to see her friends standing before a cake, the rooms filled with balloons, and party crackers filled the silence. She can't explain her feelings, her friends, Harry, Neville, Ron, Angelina, Fred, George, Seamus, Lee were present even Collin Creevey. But Travis wasn't there, she realized Travis has forgotten that it's her birthday today.

"Surprise!!" shouted all the people.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione" Ron said, gave her a gift, and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday, Herm," Harry said, handing her a small gift.

Then Neville, Angelina and all the other people in their common room.

"Wow, guys! This is too much." She said tearfully. "That's really nice of you, but I wonder where Travis is,"

"You'll see," they all said at the same time.


	3. Surprise, Surprise and More Surprises!

So, how was Chapter 2?! Boring? I told you so!! Well, here's Chapter 3 entitled "Surprise, Surprise and more surprises!!" Thanks for reading.

Chapter 3—Surprise, Surprise and More Surprises!!"

Hermione kept on looking for Travis but she can't find him. Then she decided to rest for awhile when her owl, (Travis gave her an owl named Dido) Dido came into her room and gave her a small note: _Come to the Astronomy Tower at 10 pm and bring your friends._ She noticed that it looks like Travis' handwriting.

_I wonder what he's up to. _Hermione said to herself, and told Harry and the rest of Gryffindors to join her in going up the Astronomy Tower. Everybody agreed to go there.

So, at 9:45 pm, they all went to the Astronomy Tower. It was locked, then Hermione said: "_Alohomora_" and the spell worked. It unlocked the door and Hermione was surprised to see Draco, Pansy and much to her surprise, Travis.

"Are you surprised, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"We planned it all for you," even Angelina was part of it, too.

"Guys! I'm so surprised! You didn't tell me," she said through tears.

"That's why I wanted to surprise you. Happy Birthday, Hermione" Travis said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks!" she replied.

Draco made a cough and said,: "What are we all waiting for? Let's dance since we all have partners except for, err... Neville, Seamus and Dean. Fred and George can share on Angelina. I'll dance with Pansy, ofcourse. Harry and Ron, you may dance with Hermione after Travis." He turned the CD player on and Ron was surprised to see it.

"Where did you get it?" Ron asked.

"I stole it from Dudley, and the rest of the CDs" Harry replied proudly.

Then, the music plays and they all started to dance... It was a beautiful music entitled "How did you know"

I remember so well 

_The day that you came_

_Into my life_

_You asked for my name_

_You had the most beautiful smile_

Hermione and Travis began to dance so as Draco and Pansy, Fed, George and Angelina.

My life started to change 

_I wake up each day_

_Feeling alright_

_With you right by my side_

_Makes me feel things_

_Will work out just fine_

Hermione was surprised by what Travis did next: he got a mic and sang the chorus of the song

How did you know 

_I needed someone _

_Like you in my life_

_That there's an empty _

_Space in my heart_

_You came at the right time_

_In my life_

_I'll never forget_

_How you brought the sun _

_To shine in my life_

_And took all the worries_

_And fears that I have_

_I guess what I'm really_

_Tryin' to day_

_It's not everyday _

_That someone like you_

_Comes my way_

_No words can express_

_How much..._

_I love you_

Everybody clapped and then the next music started to play.

"That was nice, Travis" Draco said and smiled.

Travis held Hermione and then brought her to Draco. "Now, since you are now okay with each other," Travis looked at Hermione and continued: "I want you to dance with Draco, Please?"

"Okay" Hermione said.

The next music was "I'll be" by Edwin McCain.

Draco placed his hand on Hermione's waist and Hermione put hers on his shoulder. She looked at him in the eyes and felt something not ordinary to her senses. She quickly broke the eye contact and Draco made a cough, _it can't be. Travis is my bestfriend._ He thought.

I'll be 

_Your crying shoulder_

_I'll be_

_Love's suicide_

_I'll be_

_Better when I'm older_

_I'll be_

_The greatest fan _

_Of your life_

Then, the night ended with everyone happy and at the same time, tired. Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors bade goodbye to them and went back to their common room. There were only four people left: Hermione, Travis, Draco and Pansy.

"Thank You, Trave." Hermione said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't thank me. It's enough that you are here with me. Draco and Pansy helped me." Travis said.

"Thank you" Hermione said, looking at Draco and Pansy.

"It's nothing, really. It's fine" Draco said and looked away. _I can't do this to Travis._

"Happy Birthday, Hermione." Pansy said as she hand her a gift. It was a silver necklace with a big "H".

"Thanks, Pansy" she said and accepted the gift.

"Guys, it's already 2 am. We should get going. Filch might caught us." Draco suggested.

"Yeah, come on." Travis offered his hand and Hermione graciously accepted it.

They were walking slowly, when Hermione realized that she hadn't brought the invisibility cloak. Then, they heard footsteps on the floor and they ran. Hermione and Draco turned around to see professor McGonagall heading their way. She only caught Hermione and Draco and gave them detention for tomorrow.

"Oh no. Travis and Pansy are not here," Hermione said.

"Yeah. And we're on detention." Draco said.


End file.
